Under The Mistletoe
by jyvonne13
Summary: It's Christmas time and Mickey and Minnie are going to a party at Walt Disney's house. After giving each other gifts and dancing with their friends, the two young lovers find themselves in a romantic position.


**Just something short and sweet about one of my favorite couples. For some reason I really enjoy writing about the early years of their relationship. Plus, when you combine Christmas and Mickey and Minnie you get...fluff.**

Under The Mistletoe

Minnie sat in front her bedroom mirror combing her hair. She was dressed especially festive that night with a red knee length skirt tied together with a bow and a white sweater. After she combed her hair she topped it off with a red bow.

She felt that she looked pretty enough for Walt's Christmas party but for some reason she couldn't shake the nervousness she was feeling. All of her friends would be there and they were going to have a great time. Maybe it was because it was her first major gathering in LA. Maybe it was because being around a lot of people inherently made her nervous. Maybe it was because she was afraid her boyfriend wouldn't like his gift.

She nearly jumped when the doorbell rang. Sure enough when she looked out of her window it was him her to pick her up. She grabbed his gift and went downstairs to greet him.

And as soon as she opened the door and saw him there looking especially handsome that evening, every nerve she was feeling before suddenly melted away. "Mickey!" she said happily.

He was snapped out of his distraction at how beautiful she looked when she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back in return.

He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Hey Min," he said as he looked into her bright blue eyes.

Countless times he had asked himself how he was lucky enough to have _her_ want to date him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life and he was just awkward Mickey, always messing up and always making a fool of himself, and yet she chose him above all others.

"I got something for ya," he said pulling her gift wrapped in red wrapping paper covered in candy canes.

"I got something for you too," she said. "Want to come in?"

"Of course."

He followed her into her small house and they sat on the living room couch where the tree was lit across from them. The rest of the house was empty since Minnie's older sister was off at a Christmas party of her own.

"Well, here you go. I hope you like it."

"I know I will."

Even still, he watched her nervously as she carefully pulled apart the wrapping paper and inside was a black velvet box. He desperately hoped she would like it.

Sure enough when she opened the box and saw the gold chain inside with a heart at the end of it she gasped. "Mickey...it's beautiful!"

He nearly kept out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness his ability to pick out jewelry wasn't lacking. "Want me to put it on for you?"

"Of course." She turned around and let him put the necklace on for her then she turned back around to face him looking at the necklace in admiration. This was the first piece of jewelry he had ever gotten her and she was overjoyed. Somehow it made her feel even closer to him. "Thank you Mickey."

"You're welcome sweetie."

She handed him his gift that was covered in blue wrapping paper with a snowman decoration. "Open yours."

He ripped off the wrapping paper excitedly and it made her giggle a bit. He blushed out of embarrassment, Minnie had been so careful with her wrapping paper.

Inside was also a box and when he opened it, inside was a silver keychain with the letters M&M engraved into it. He was shocked and he was absolutely touched. "Wow Min, this is amazing."

She reached out and held his hand. "I'm glad you like it. I wanted to get you something personal."

He placed his forehead on hers. "I'll cherish it forever."

With that he couldn't resist placing another sweet kiss on her lips. He held her hand tighter as she leaned into him. No matter what, he would never get tired of kissing her.

Afterwards they became lost in each other's eyes for an eternity. Then Minnie remembered the Christmas party. "Should we get ready to go?"

"Of course," he said blushing again.

She couldn't help but smile. Mickey blushed a lot, it was really cute.

They left the house and as always he opened the car door for her. He was always such a gentleman. Then they listened to Christmas songs on the radio during the short ride to Walt Disney's house.

Mickey had the keys since he lived there as well and they walked right in. The Christmas tree was lit, lights and other decorations covered the house, and "Walking In A Winter Wonderland" was the latest song playing on the radio. They place was alive with all of their friends who they saw very often: Oswald was dancing with Ortensia, Goofy tripped and spilled punch all over the floor just barely missing Clarabelle's white dress and Donald and Horace were drinking beers and talking about random things.

"You're finally here!" Walt said as he walked towards them. Always having been quite whimsical, he was wearing an "ugly" Christmas sweater with the words "Ho, Ho, Ho" written across it. "Enjoy but watch out for the punch spill."

"Thanks dad," Mickey said with a laugh.

Mickey and Minnie stuck by each other as they went to get some snowman shaped cookies and greeted their friends.

"Where did you get _that,_ " Ortensia said pointing to Minnie's necklace.

"It was a gift," Minnie said as she hugged Mickey close to her. He kissed her forehead in return.

"I don't get nice things like that," Ortensia said to Oswald with a playful smirk.

"I bought you a 14 carat diamond ring!" Oswald said incredulously causing the rest of them to break out into laughter.

They spent some time dancing, one of their favorite past times. They also played a piano duet of "This Christmas," both of them were gifted piano players.

As Minnie sit on one of the couches later talking to Clarabelle and eating another delicious cookie, she caught Mickey's eye across the room and couldn't help the smile on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. The past three months of dating him had been nothing short of incredible and he proved to her more and more every day what a sweet and caring guy he was. If she smiled anymore her face would get stuck but she just couldn't help it. He made her extremely happy.

He parted from his conversation with Goofy and Donald not being able to stay away from Minnie much longer. She got up as well and met him halfway across the room. Something else caught her eye too and her face immediately turned red with embarrassment at where they had stopped.

He gave her a confused look. Why did she look so nervous all of a sudden?

Minnie pointed above them. "Mistletoe."

He looked at and his expression matched hers. Sure he had kissed Minnie plenty of times, but something about being under the mistletoe seemed extra special and he couldn't help but feel nervous as well. Especially as those around them started to take notice where the two of them were standing and gave amused laughs.

But he reached out to her and ran his fingers across her cheek gently. Her face flushed a deeper shade of red and he was sure his had done the same. She placed her hands on his shoulders starting to inch towards him.

It seemed as though a couple of people couldn't take how hesitant the two were being about it. Unbeknownst to Mickey and Minnie, Donald was quietly sneaking up behind Mickey and Goofy behind Minnie. They gave the two if them a little push and they collided in a surprised kiss.

The momentary shock quickly wore off as Minnie readily melted into his arms. Mickey held her in a close embrace as he deepened the sweetest mistletoe kiss that the two of them ever could have imagined.


End file.
